


The Ties That Bind

by Tammyiia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eren Is a Little Shit, Isabel and Eren are Related, Levi cussing, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Reincarnation, cafe!AU, firstpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammyiia/pseuds/Tammyiia
Summary: Eren is reborn in the modern world to a normal family. Titans no longer roam the earth. They're not in any of the history books and Eren is seemingly the only one that remembers. He thinks he'll never find anyone that understands him but when tragedy befalls him, he finds a friend in a unexpected place. Modern AU. Reincarnation. Rebirth. Eren and Isabel are siblings.





	1. The acident

Eren was a curious boy, he'd never given much thought as he why he'd been reborn. He just guessed that it was because his other life had been cut so short. A life full of fighting and death was so different to the easy life he had now.

He was born into a normal family. Even though his mother and father from his first life were not his parents this time around. When he was old enough to realise this it was a very strange predicament. Eren felt a little lonely, he felt as if he had been mistreated by fate. To be reborn only to have nobody from his previous one to share it with. It really was cruel.

Eren kept the memories to himself. He never breathed a word of them to anyone. Nobody remembered the Titans. If he went around spouting nonsense about giants that ate people, he was pretty sure he'd be locked away in the looney bin somewhere.

His parents were good people. His mother was a teacher and his father owned a little café. He also had an older sister this time around. They got along as well as any siblings could, they fought about silly things like who got to control the tv remote and who ate the last pudding. She was older than him by only a year so they had gone through school together but they never had any mutual friends.

Eren and his sister never really spoke to each other, they lived in the same house, had all their meals together but that's all really. They weren't friends. She wasn't Mikasa.

The car was quiet except for the sound of the engine trudging along. Eren sat in the back with his sister, looking out the window with a blank expression on his face. The sister sat besides him with her earphones in as their parents chatted in the front.

"Where are we going?" Eren's sister asked.

"You'll see when we get there" Eren's mum replied.

Eren's older sister rolled her green eyes and sighed, putting her earphones back in. She went back to ignoring everyone. Eren smirked a little as he stared at the road ahead.

He and his sister were quite alike, not in just looks but in personality as well. She had the same tanned skin and green eyes, her hair was as unruly as his but hers had a red tint to it. They were both stubborn and loud (which meant that their arguments could be heard through walls), they both got excited by food and they loved camping.

The sudden squeal of tire on tarmac brought Eren out of his daydream. His eyes widened in fright as he saw the truck heading towards them at some speed. He hardly at a chance to react.

"Watch out!" He shouted as his mother gave a scream.

His father's grip on the wheel became almost bruising as he tried to turn the wheel and get out of the way of the oncoming truck.

But it was too late.

The truck was moving too fast and they had no chance of getting out of its collision course. The world seemed to freeze around Eren. Was this it? Was he really going to die again? At such a young age, without getting to live again? Without getting to meet anyone?

His sister screamed beside him.

Eren's body moved on instinct, he threw his body arms over his sister and brought her to him, cradling her head as the truck hit the car. The sound of metal scrapping against metal was loud in his ears as the truck collided with the driver's side of the car. His father died on impact, his bones crushing on on themselves as the driver's side door was breached by the van.

Eren closed his eyes tight, the sound of his mother screaming as the car was flipped and the sudden cut off of her voice as her face smashed against the console was the last thing Eren heard before he blacked out. Still clutching his sister.

The car rolled twice before it finally came to a stop. All the windows had smashed, bits of glass were strewn across the floor, the dark red of blood was vivid against the white leather of the car seats.

"E-eren? Mum?" Came a quiet voice from the wreckage. She felt Eren's breath against her neck. Knowing he was alive, her vision faded to black.

…..

When Eren awoke it was three days later in a hospital bed. His eyes slowly opened, the glare of the florescent light was harsh on his eyes. He couldn't remember what had happened at first.

Had he fallen off his horse again? Had a titan taken a swing at him? _No, I'm not there anymore._ He looked around his little hospital room, the walls were white and there wasn't anything special about it. Am armchair was position quite close to his bed. Nobody was sitting in it.

The hospital equipment beeped obnoxiously beside him. Eren looked down, he felt a dull throb from his left arm. Eren was surprised to see that there was a cast around it. He must have broken it in the accident.

Eren blinked to try and clear his mind. What had happened? He remembered his sister screaming and the sound of crunching….crunching….

Eren jerked to the side. His right hand over his mouth as he mouth as he tried now to puke.

The sound of crunching bones.

He remembered everything. The truck hitting them, cradling his sister in his arms and the sounds of his parents dying.

Tears streamed down his face.

How could this be happening again? How could he lose his family all over again?

The door to the room slowly creaked open, his sister walked in. she was carrying a bottle of water and a sandwich. She didn't have a scratch on her.

Her green eyes lit up in surprise as she noticed Eren sitting up in bed.

"Eren…"She cried, tears running down her face as she ran to her brother's side. "You're awake, you're okay" she sniffed. "they're dead. They're both dead. We're all alone."

Eren stroked his sister's hair with his right hand. "Shhh, shhh. It'll be alright. We'll be okay."

"How?"

"We have each other." He said. "We'll be okay, Isabel"


	2. Not Alone

It had been a year since Eren and Isabel's parents had died. The funeral had been and gone. There had been lots of people that had attended the funeral. Colleagues of his mum, passed students and friends. A couple of his dads friends from college came as well as a few of his regular customers from the café.

The only family member that turned up to the funeral was Eren's uncle on his mother's side. Other than that…there was no one.

Their uncle had offered them a place to stay but Isabel told him that it wouldn't be necessary. Isabel was 18 and would soon be going to university. Eren had just turned 17 but he knew how to look after himself. Their parents had left them with a good amount of money. They'd be able to live off it for a few years before they found their feet.

Originally Isabel had decided to go a university on the other side of the country but had changed her plans to look after Eren.

They lived in the apartment above the café, which Isabel and Eren worked at in their spare time.

They moved out of the house that they had grown up in and rented it out to a small family. Eren had lost his home once again. He'd didn't even have anyone to blame. The truck driver wasn't really at fault. He'd had a heart attack at the wheel and lost control of the vehicle. Dying at the wheel.

"Eren. Get out of bed. You need to open up the café." Isabel's voice came through Eren's bedroom door.

"Yeah." He replied. He slowly got out of bed and walked out of his room in just his boxers.

"Let me brush my teeth before you go for a shower" Isabel said. Her hair was a mess, tied back in two bunches.

"And brush your hair?" Eren joked. "It's a bit of a mess."

"Shut up you little brat, have you seen yours?" Isabel stuck out her tongue and ran to the bathroom locking the door.

Eren signed and waited on the other side. They'd gotten closer since the accident. Isabel made breakfast and Eren made Dinner. They watched films together quietly and they hardly ever argued.

All they had was each other, they had to rely on each other.

Isabel came out the bathroom. Her hair was tidier but still unruly. "Better?"

"Sure," Eren smiled "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon. I've got some black tea too. I went to a little shop just outside of town and found one that we haven't tried yet." Isabel grinned.

For a reason unbeknownst to him, Isabel was obsessed with tea. She bought a different blend every time she was out but however nice it was, Isabel was never happy with it.

"Cool."

Eren went for his shower. He was convinced that showering was the best thing in the world, that and meat.

Eren missed his friends from the survey corps, he missed Mikasa and Armin. God, he even missed Jean's stupid horse face.

Eren lathered his hair with shampoo and scrubbed at his head, the hot water hitting his back and trickling down the rest of his body. He turned around and quickly washed the rest of his body before he let the water pour over his head.

While Eren was showering Isabel laid the table. The plated up the eggs and bacon and set them down. The tea was brewing in a little teapot on their small circular table that could fit four at a push.

"Eren. Its ready!" she called just as Eren walked around the corner. Hair still wet but dressed in a pair of black jeans and a brown long sleeved top. " I swear you have some sort of food radar!" She remarked as she sat down at the table.

Eren joined her, "It looks great!" He said, picking up his fork and stabbing a piece of bacon.

Isabel picked up the pot of tea and started to pour it into two little tea cups that she'd bought at a charity shop. They were both plain white and quite dainty.

Eren picked up his cup. The tea inside was black as night and smelled musky and sort of familiar. Eren raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. The hot liquid hit his tongue. It was musky and strong and….

Isabel gasped, "This is it. This is the one." She took another sip.

Eren recognised the taste immediately. This was the same tea that he drank in the survey corps. The one that Levi, that the Corporal let him have on special occasions. Eren stared at his sister with wide eyes. She had a distant look on her face, the cup just under her nose. She looked like she was trapped in a memory.

"What do you mean?" Eren asked. His voice hopeful.

Isabel looked up, her eyes wide. She'd forgotten where she was. For a moment she was back in underground city, drinking tea with her friends. "it's just really good, right?" She smiled.

Eren frowned, He bit his lip and looked down at his cup. For a moment he had thought..no…he was being stupid. By now he would have noticed something. Right?

In that moment Eren decided to do something. He raised his hand to his chest and made a fist over his heart. To anyone else this would just look like Eren was thumping his chest, but to someone from the past…

Isabel watched Eren, for a couple of seconds the table was completely silent.

"Eren…?" Isabel said slowly. Her eyes a little teary. She took a deep breath. "Ever seen a titan?"

Eren's breath left him in a huff as he lowered his hand. He put his face in his hands and started to laugh. He really didn't mean to. He shouldn't have started laughing but he just couldn't help himself. For years they had been living under the same roof. He thought he knew his sister but apparently they'd both been hiding something.

"Yeah. I suppose you could say that." Eren bit into one of his eggs. " I was part of the 104th training corps."

Isabel leaned forwards. " You were in the army!? Where did you live? How many titans did you kill? How did the die?"

"Calm down Isabel."

"I just, I can't believe it! I thought that maybe I was crazy and none of it had happened." She reached across the table and grabbed Erens hands. "I'm so happy in not alone."

Eren smiled. "we've got each other. You'll never be alone."


	3. Old Friends

Eren opened up the café as usual but this morning Isabel followed him down and sat in for a coffee. She only had twenty minutes before she needed to get the bus to uni and even then she would be cutting it short but she just had to know! She couldn't wait all day.

"where did you live?" She asked.

Eren stood behind the counter. They'd been open a couple of minutes and the usual customers had already picked up their coffees and ran to their jobs. He was currently making a latte for a dark haired teen wearing headphones.

"Shinganshina. Well…until it was destroyed."Eren said as he finished the latte off and passed it to the girl, who thanked him and walked off.

Isabel froze for a second. Had she heard that correctly? "How did it get destroyed? It was there….before I died."

Eren leaned on the counter, waiting for his next order. " Wow, you must have kicked it at least ten years before I did. Shinganshina was attacked by titans in 845."

"I died the year before. That's crazy. How did they get pass the wall?"

" A titan, he was even bigger than the wall. He kicked a hole through the gate. The another titan, completely covered in armour broke through the next gate and wall Maria was taken." Eren poured a black coffee and slid it todays the waiting customer. "How did you die?"

Isabel looked down at her watch. "I'd love to tell you, bro. But I gotta run." She grabbed her bag off the floor and ducked under the counter. "See you later!"

"Aww come on! I ask you one question and you've gotta run?"

She grinned and ran out the door.

Eren shook his head and continued with his shift.

Time went quickly. Just like any shift at the café. It was always busy so Eren never hand time to be bored. At 1pm he finished for the day. It was only a short shift and he had classes in the afternoon.

"See you later Stewart!" Eren called

The lanky dark skinned teen gave him a wave from behind the till. "Later's Eren."

Eren picked up his black coffee to go, backpack over his shoulder he made his way out the door.

The day was bright, the sun beating down on the black pavement. Eren dug into his pockets and pulled out his mirrored sunglasses. He smiled and walked towards the bus stop. He pulled out his phone, plugging in his earphones and opening his music files. He put on a random playlist and waited for his bus.

He looked up at the blue sky, inky shadows from the tall building providing blissful shade. The bus pulled up and Eren got on, paying the driver and picking a seat at the back. There were no walls anymore. Nothing to keep humanity boxed in.

Eren stared out the window, his expression dazed. He watched people as they passed, doing their thing, without a care in the world. They had no knowledge of titans, before this morning he thought that he was the only one. How many others were out there, thinking they were the only one?

Stuck in his daydream he hardly noticed a blonde man with a long face in the car next to him. He stared down for a second as the bus came to a standstill in traffic. The man looked to be in his late twenties. His hair was shorter at the sides and he could hear his obnoxious voice through his open window. Eren couldn't believe it. Was he seeing things?

He knocked on his window. Hard.

The man didn't pay any attention to it. The bus started to move. Eren didn't have a choice. He needed to get his attention. Just in the off chance.

"Oi, Horse face!" He shouted through the open bus window.

The man in the car turned so quickly Eren thought his neck might snap. The bus was slowly moving away but he saw Eren. "You little shit. What did you…." His eyes widened. "Jaeger!" He shouted as the bus started to move. Jean stalled his car. He stuck his head out the window. "Get off the bus! I'll follow behind!"

Eren's heart buzzed in his throat. This was crazy! He pressed the button for the bus to stop and stood. He could hardly believe this was happening. Yesterday he had been the only one with these memories, to his knowledge, but now they were all coming out the woodworks. It felt to him like he'd broken the seal on a magical lock that was keeping him away from all his friends.

He made his way down the bus, jostling from side to side with the bus. It made a slow stop and Eren all but jumped off the bus. Jean's red car pulled up behind the bus. His passenger door flew open and Eren hopped in the passenger's seat.

"Eren!" Jean exclaimed. Before Eren knew what was happening he was being pulled into an awkward side hug. "God, I can't believe it. You little shit! The first thing you say is 'Horse face'?"

Eren returned the hug. "I had to get your attention somehow. It killed two birds with one stone. You knew I remembered just from that."

Jean pulled back and looked him over. "You look exactly the same as I remember. How old are you?" Jean asked.

"I'm bound to look the same. I'm 18, same age as when I died."

Jean head hit the back of his chair. "Damn, I just assumed we'd all be the same age. Seeing as me and Marco went to school together and –"

"Marco's with you!" Eren shouted, he clapped his hand. "That's amazing! Do you know anyone else?"

Jean smiled and scratched the back of his head. "No, sorry. You're the first person I've found. What about you?"

Eren shook his head. "Nobody that you'd know. My sister, Isabel, has memories like our but she died before the fall of Maria." Eren laughed. "In fact, I only found out this morning. We both thought we were crazy."

Jean was silent as he looked over Eren, the boy had a backpack in hand and a sad smile on his face. Jean couldn't imagine how horrible it must have been to grow up without sharing the memories and nightmares with another. He'd had Marco since Nursery school. Always had someone he could confine in.

"I'm sorry. It must have been difficult."

Eren smiled. "I guess, but my parents were really good people and Isabel is great."

Jean didn't comment on the uses of past tense for his parents. Jean's phone started to ring. "It's Marco." He answered the phone "Hey, sorry, I might be a little late. I've ran into an old friend."

Eren wiggled in his seat, he wanted to shout down the phone to Marco. Surprise him a little.

"I do have friends! How rude"

Eren laughed. Seemed they had a good relationship in this life too.

"Tell you what, I'll bring him to lunch." Jean winked at Eren. "It's a surprise." Jean put the phone down and grinned. "You hungry? Marco's in a little Café not far from here. "

"Well, I'm supposed to be in class but nevermind." Eren shrugged.

Jean started his car and pulled off. Eren couldn't believe his luck. If Jean and Marco were alive and well, that meant that there was hope for the others. He may just get to see Mikasa and Armin again.

"How old are you?"

"32, me and Marco have just moved to town."

"You live together? That's cool." Eren smiled.

Jean laughed and tapped his hand on the steering while, the ring on his finger glinting. "Were Married."

Eren gasped. "That's amazing! Aww, I bet Marco is a great little wife."

Jean smiled fondly. "That, he is."

They pulled up not too far from Eren's café. Eren smiled and shook his head. Maybe it was fate, that Marco had decided to visit his café.

The fact that Eren had walked out at probably the same time that Marco had walked in was unreal. To think he could have missed this opportunity if he was sat on the other side of the bus, or if he had an earlier lecture.

They walked into the café, one of the baristas looked up with the chime and gave Eren a confused look. He smiled and nodded to them.

"There's Marco" Jean pointed him out.

A tall dark haired man had his back to the door. He sat in the middle of the café in one of Eren's favourite spots, from there you could see straight into the small woods across the street. The trees were huge and filled with wildlife. Almost tall enough to use 3DSM gear.

Jean nudged Eren in the arm and grinned.

Eren winked and walked up behind Marco, he put his hands over his eyes. "Guess who…" Eren felt Marco tense up under his hand.

"No way. No way…" Marco gasped. "E-eren…?"

Eren uncovered his arms and popped into view with a shit-eating grin on his face "Surprise!"

Marco threw himself at Eren and dragged the younger boy into a firm hug. Eren's arms were trapped next to his body as he was squeezed by the taller man. He pushed him back to arm's length, Eren could see the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"You look so young." Marco smiled "It's good to see you again."

"You look great too. Congrats on getting hitched to Horse-face" Eren shot a smiled over at Jean

"Can you believe this cocky little shit?" Jean put Eren in a loose choke hold. "Shouted it at me through the window of his bus."

Eren shrugged out of Jean's hold. He sat down next to Marco and smiled happily. "I guess we've got a lot to talk about."


	4. Eren

The café was starting to get busy again with the last school and work rush. The baristas were handling it well but it didn't stop Eren from turning in his seat every once in a while, to check that everything was running smoothly.

Marco and Jean chatted happily about their life up to now. They'd met in Nursery school, where Jean had jumped on Marco the first day after finding the freckled boy playing with toy cars. Luckily the other boy had recognised Jean straight away and hugged him back.

They stayed best friends through school and when they hit their teens, they started dating. They'd been married for ten years now.

"You must really be a saint Marco, being able to put up with Jean for so long." Eren laughed as one of the baristas came and cleared their table.

"You want any more coffee? I'll bring it over." The tall girl said with a small smile on her face.

Eren had gone up to the counter the first time to order for all of them. "Sure, I'll have my usual. Guys?"

"Black coffee for me, please." Marco smiled.

"err, Vanilla Café Latte for me." Jean said as he started to get out his wallet, but the girl had already walked away. "Do I go up to the till to pay?" Jean asked Eren, who had obviously been here lots of time before as he knew all the staff.

"Nah, don't worry about it. There on me." Eren said.

"I can't let you pay for all of them. You're a poor student" Jean exclaimed.

At that moment there was a load shout from the counter. "I want to talk to the manager." The woman demanded. "This latte isn't up to my standard, I want a refund."

"I'm sorry but the manager is out at the moment, I can make you another coffee if you want." The tall girl said, her face was going slightly red as she hated when customers started fight with the staff.

"I don't want another of your shit coffee's, I want a refund."

"I'm sorry but I can't issue a refund without a manager present. He'll be back in ten minutes."

The barista was handling it well but Eren could see the moment where the woman turned from disgruntled customer to harassment of staff, as the woman lifted off her lid from her coffe.

Eren stood, ignoring Marco's hand as it reached for me. Eren's hand shot out and grabbed the woman's arm as she threw the coffee in the face of the barista, because if Eren intervention the coffee only went as far as the counter and missed the staff member as if pour down the side. Eren could see the steam rising from the counter.

"You okay, Amy?" Eren asked the clearly shaken girl.

"Yeah, not the first time that's happened."

The woman tried to get out of Eren's hold. Screaming that she'd get them all fired for harassment. Eren let go of the woman's wrist and put a hand on her shoulder firmly as he directed her to a table in the back of the café.

"Ma'am the actions that you just took are on camera, there, there and there." Eren pointed out the ccvt. " Your picture will be used in the back room as well as behind our counter. You are not to enter these premises again. If you do, I'll call the police imminently,"

"You can't ban me from here, who do you think you are. I want to speak to the manager."

"you can speak to the manager all you want. My word is final. You're banned."

The male barista that worked this morning came over. His manager tag shining, the woman rose out of her chair and turned. "Your staff are saying I'm banned, I only dropped my drink that was poorly made. I want a refund and I think you should pay for the dry cleaning to my handbag."

The manager took in Eren's annoyed appearance and sighed. "No. You're lucky the owner didn't call the police. If you'd like to grab your belongings and follow me out."

The woman gapped at Eren as she was taken out the door. The chatter of the café returned, Eren hadn't noticed that it had gone completely silent. He returned back to his table, the drinks had just been set down.

"You're the god damn owner, only crap Eren!" Jean exclaimed. "Wow, we lucked out here Marco. Free coffee, right Eren?" He winked.

Eren laughed. "You'll have to get that past my sister. I'll give you mate rates though."

Another coffee and a good chat later, Marco and Jean left. Marco gave him all the contact information for the pair as well as their home address and invited Eren to dinner when they had gotten sorted at home.

A true smile spread across his face, it had been really good catching up with them and it gave Eren hope that he'd find his other friends.

"Eren! I'm home!" came the happy shout at Isabel ran through the house like a heavy-footed maniac.

"I'm in here, sis" Eren grunted from the kitchen as he stirred the beef stew he'd made for the both of them.

"So, tell me about the titans" Isabel grinned as she threw her coat onto the kitchen table. Eren switched on the kettle and turned down the stove. Eren pulled out a chair and almost sat down. "Make me a cup of tea, bro, I've been at uni all day." Isabel complained.

She kicked off her shoes and Eren tutted. That was one of the things that he hadn't been able to shift in this life, he really hated messes. Levi had beaten it into him, literally. Eren went about the kitchen making his sister tea as he answered her questions.

"I mentioned where I grew up this morning. When the walls fell, I was evacuated to the inner wall. My mother was eaten by a titan right in front of me, in that moment I decided that I'd kill them all. Every last titan. That's why I became a soldier."

Isabel took the tea from Eren with a sad smile. "Titans suck, I was eaten alive. Not a pleasant experience." She shuddered. "Did we win? Well, obviously we did or we wouldn't be here today."

"Yeah. We won but there's something I need to tell you. About the titans." Eren bit his lip. Not knowing how Isabel would react to the news. "The titans were originally human. Some had the ability to control that power and turn into titans at will, others were trapped inside their bodies with no escape."

Isabel put a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. "Human? That's….that's crazy."

"There was a war that none of us were even aware of, trapped in the walls. A group of titan shifters wanted us dead, they hunted us and killed us for fun, sport…I don't know."

"What happened? Did you see the end?"

"Yeah, " He laughed "I made good on my promise. I killed every last titan." He took a deep breath. "Including myself."

Isabel didn't know if she'd heard that right. From how Eren had stated it, it implied that he was a titan too. She sipped her tea and frowned. "You killed yourself?"

"Yeah, it was the only way. I didn't want my friend to do it."

"You were a titan?" She asked. Eren nodded. "Dammmmnnnnn….that must have been weird."

Eren froze in shock. He could hardly believe it. Isabel had just accepted it, just like that. No shouting, no calling him a monster, no wishing that he had never been born.

Isabel reached across the table and took Eren's hand. "You're my little brother. Nothing could make me hate you, you know that right?"

Eren's eyes started to burn with unshed tears. "Thanks, Issy. So…tell me about you."

"Not much to say really. I died when I was about 16, I think. Eaten by a titan on my first mission outside the walls."

"You were in the survey corps? Me too." Eren grinned.

"Yeah, I joined the Corps on less than savoury intentions. I grew up in the underground city, it was always dark and damn. Food was scarce so you had to fight to survive. I joined a group on vagabonds, they looked after me." She smiled fondly. "They were my family."

"Anyone I'd know?"

"Well, Farlan deied. I know that much. Not sure about big bro, I'm pretty sure he'd survive though. Maybe." Isabel bit her lip. "One of the higher ups hired us to kill the Commander of the survey corps, Erwin Smith. If we did it, we'd be given permission to live above ground."

Eren shifted in his seat. "Erwin Smith was my commander. He…er…didn't die."

Isabel nodded her head. "I guess Big bro died too then, unless he joined Erwin or something."

"Your 'big bro', what was his name?" Eren asked, hoping that he could at least give his sister some closure.

"Levi, short…really bad attitude." Isabel said.

"Really likes his shit jokes?" Eren asked with a smile

Isabel grinned "That's him. You knew him? Was he okay? Did he survive?"

Eren blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I knew him pretty…well" Eren coughed. "He outlived me."

"Are you…omg…you're blushing!" Isabel exclaimed.

Eren's face went even redder if that was possible. His relationship hadn't really been a secret amongst his friends but he'd never talked about it with anyone else.

"You did 'it' with him didn't you?" Isabel asked as she jumped up from her chair. "Oh, wow, holy crapula….how was it?" Isabel asked with a laugh.

"I'm not going into details with you, Isabel." Eren wiggled in his seat. "It was good…like…really good."

Isabel hooted and hugged her brother. "Its gross to know you sex life but I'm so glad Levi had someone to love. You were in love, weren't you?"

"Yeah…we we're in love."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a three month since Eren had met with Jean and Marco again. His excitement for meeting his old friends slowly ebbed away as the weeks went by. He had hoped that something had changed. That coming clean to Isabel has meant something and meeting Jean and Marco again meant that he was going to find the others.

Isabel had talked non-stop about the time of titans. She spoke about her life in the underground city before meeting Levi. How she’d been a gutter rat for as long as she had remembered, living on the streets, fighting for food and shelter. That was until Levi and Farlan had found her and kept her safe. Gave her a home.

Marco had invited them over for dinner a couple of weeks after re-meeting. Isabel had followed hesitantly. Not sure if she’d be welcomed and included into the small friendship group.

Marco had been delighted to see the shorter girl. He couldn’t wait till she’d sat down before he started asking questions about her previous life. They bonded over the little things, their love of cooking, obsession with stuffed toys and (what freaked Eren out) their deaths.

Jean and Isabel got on like a house on fire. Eren had tripped over a chair and the pair had immediately laughed at him and started to make fun out of how clumsy Eren was. Calling him names and laughing at his distressed ‘ow-ing’.

Eren loved Jean and Marco’s house. It was warm and had so many pictures of the couple in it that Eren almost thought it was overkill but he couldn’t blame then, after all, he’d want to take as many pictures with his friends from the past. They never knew when death would be knocking on their door in any world.

****

Eren sat on his bed. Looking down at the sketch book in his hand. His final project was due in a couple of days, he had so many drawing and painting dotted around his room that he had no idea which ones he’s be picking to go into his showcase.

The theme that he’d been given was ‘lost’ and after some careful deliberation he’d decided to use some of the painting that he’d drawn from memory. His favourite among the lot had to be the water colour forest. The greens and blues merged that you could hardly tell that it was a forest unless you were standing about a meter from the painting. It was almost as if you were looking through bleary, tear filled eyes.

“knock, knock” Isabel said from outside his door.

He looked over and grinned. His sister was wearing the shop apron, holding a steaming coffee in her hand.

“Hey, Issy, how busy is it downstairs?” Eren asked.

“It’s alright. Its time for swapsies though. So you better get your butt downstairs.” Isabel grinned and sipped her coffee.

Eren sighed. “Got it.” Eren held his hand out for the coffee and took it while Isabel took off her apron. He took a sip, the sugary sweetness of vanilla syrup hitting his tongue. “How many pumps have you put in this thing!?”

“Four.” Isabel said as she handed over the apron and took her coffee back. “Ah, so sweet.”

“Its gross”

“You’re gross.”

Eren flipped her off and made his way past her, tying on the apron as he went. He made his way out of the apartment and down the stairs to the café.

Eren waved to a couple of regulars as he took his position behind the counted. He grinned at the baristas on duty and started idle chat.

A couple of hours passed without Eren really noticing. He’d moved on to making the drink orders, getting lost in the repetitiveness.

Eren popped down two vanilla latte’s down on the counted and called out the order.

“ Two Vanilla latte’s for….” He looked at the name on the cups. “Sandra and Donny”

“No way, hahah, he wrote you down as Donny, that’s too funny.” A lively girl laughed.

“shut up, Sandra” the man teased back.

Eren was frozen, he’d turned around to make the next order but the voices were so familiar that it made his heart thrump. He spun around, facing the café, as the couple picked up their drinks.

“Holy Crap!” Eren exclaimed.

The brown-haired woman was the first to make eye contact with Eren, he which she gave a little scream of happiness and clawed at the arm of the shaved headed man.

“Eren!!” Sasha pointed at him.

“Oh my freaking god, Eren goddamn Yeager!” Connie grinned.

Eren called for someone else to take his position and ran around the counter. Sasha was the first to hug him. Pulling him forwards and jumping up and down.

Connie was fiddling in his pocket, getting his phone out and recording the scene.

“I can’t believe this! We’re only passing though and thought we’d stop for coffee and Connie said that this place looked good and that we should get coffee here and here you are in uniform and everything!” Sasha rushed without taking a breath.

Connie gave Eren a very manly hug and slapped him on the back. It was only then that Eren realised that Connie was a good head taller than him.

“When did you get so tall?” Eren laughed.

“ That’s what being older does for you. We’re in our 30’s. I’m assuming you’re about 18, Eren. You still look the same.” Connie grinned

“Yeah, good guess.”

“I can’t believe we found you.” Sasha smiled, her eyes clouding over. “After what happened…”She sniffed.

Eren smiled softly and motioned for them to a table in the corner so they could have a little privacy. “When did you two meet?”

“When we were 13, I kicked a ball through Sasha’s front window. My parents made me go round and apologise and there she saw. She freaking jumped me, Eren. All ‘wahhhh’” He posed with one leg in the air like they used to. “Scared me half to death.”

Sasha suddenly gasped and dug out her phone flicking through the apps till she got to face time. “I have a surprise for you!” Sasha smiled.

“Oh yeah! Do the thing.” Connie grinned.

Eren smiled, they might be older but they haven’t really changed at all.

Sasha gave Eren her phone. A picture of He-man was on the screen as the facetime app called out. “Who are you calling?” Eren asked confussed.

“Just wait. Just wait!” Sasha bounced in her seat.

The call went through but all Eren could see was darkness. “Hello, Sasha?”

“Ermm…It’s ah, facetiming.” Eren explained as he realised that he was only seeing the side of someone’s cheek.

They cussed on the other end and held it up in front of their face, “You know I don’t like….”There was a gasp as the person came into view. Blonde hair, held back in a stylish half up-do, blue eyes hidden behind large black rimmed glasses.

“Armin?” Eren asked quietly, his voice almost breaking.

“Eren, Eren….you’re Eren!” Armin exclaimed, “You’re okay” Armin wiped a tear that had started to leak out the corner of his eye.

“Armin, I can’t believe it.” Eren looked up at Sasha and Connie. “have you guys found anyone else?” He asked hopefully.

Sasha bit her nail. “We found Annie a couple of years ago…or should I say Armin found her.” She waggled her eyebrows.

Armin laughed from the other end of the phone. “Yeah. We’re….getting married in September.”

Eren gasped. “That’s…that’s wow, that’s great Armin. Congratulations.”

“where are you guys?”

“We’re Bramrom. A little café near the coast.” Sasha piped up,

Armin stated bouncing up and down on the screen as the scenery changed from room to room in the background. “I can be there in three hours.” Armin said.

“What!?” Eren exclaimed. “You’re coming here?”

“Of course I am! I still need to scold you for what you did at the end.” Armin warned him.

Eren sunk in his chair. “Sorry?” He offered.

“We’ll see about that.” The call disconnected.

Eren, gobsmacked, handed the phone back to Sasha. “Armin’s coming here.”

“We heard” Connie laughed.

“So, what food can you recommend?” Sasha asked. “I’m in the mood for cake.”

“You’re always in the mood for cake…or food of any find.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks very much for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

“Where are my shoes?” asked an exasperated voice. “Where have you put them, midget?” She asked again.

“Where they belong. Try putting your shit away for once.” Came the sardonic reply.

“Fuck you.”

A dark haired woman came into the large kitchen with a frown on her face. She was in her late forties. She wore her dark hair back, her fringe framing her petite face. Her grey eyes were soft, laugh lines showing.

“Levi, Mikasa, could you please get along for once. It’s been ages since I’ve seen you both and all you do is argue.” In her hand was a pair of black boots. “Here.” She handed them to Mikasa.

“It’s how we show our love, mum.” Levi said with a small smile.

Looking at him now you wouldn’t be able to believe the horrors that he had endured in his previous life. His hair was still in the same style as the past but it was silkier, shinier. He obviously had the money to look after himself. Even though he was short in stature, he was still broad and muscular, even under the trim black suit he was wearing.

“Well, I just wish you could show it in a more….loving way…” Their mother sighed.

Mikasa sat at the breakfast table and rolled her eyes. “we get along fine, mum. We wouldn’t have chosen to live together if we didn’t.”

Mikasa’s hair was longer than it had been in the past, it shined in the dull light from the kitchen window, open just a peak to show the outside world. The leather jacket she was wearing hid her strong arms, the summer dress she was wearing was a deep red with a bird cage pattern printed on.

“ I know, I know. You two have always been thick as thieves.” She laughed, making a fond expression.

Mikasa and Levi shared a look. “So, where did you say we were going for dinner again?”

Their mother started gushing about the restaurant that he had booked, it was high end by what she was telling them. Some famous chef had opened it up half a year ago.

“Mum, that sounds like it’ll be really expensive. Are you sure you want to go? I could cook something?” Levi offered.

“No, absolutely not. It isn’t every day that you turn twenty-five.” She explained in a ‘we’re going and that’s final’ mum voice.

Levi snorted at the turning 25, he’d already done that afterall. Mikasa gave him a look that screamed ‘shut up’.

Their mother ushered them to the car. Levi offered to drive but their mother insisted. Mikasa dibbed the front seat, elbowing Levi to get to the front. Levi called her a child and the bickering ensued again but none of it was heated. They didn’t get into arguments like they had in the past.

Levi supposed that was a result of being born as twins. They’d always had each other to confine in, always been there for each other. They might have argued when they were small children, about trivial things that had happened in their past lives but it had always seemed like game of make belief to their mother.

Once they were old enough they knew to keep the secret between themselves. It wasn’t something that others needed to know about, especially not their kind mother who gave them anything they could ever need.

The restaurant was just as fancy as their mother had said. They sat in a small booth and had a nice quiet dinner. They talked about work and their social life. It was all pleasant and lovely until their mother breached the subject about relationships again.

Levi’s hand was clenched under the table, his food suddenly very interesting. Mikasa put a hand on his knee under the table.

“Levi’s had a couple of dates, they were both arseholes so I had to show them to the door.” Mikasa lied.

Their mother gave a look of horror. “you didn’t hurt them, did you Mika.”

“Mikasa looks after me.” Levi gave a tiny smile. Squeezing her hand for the support. They both knew that Levi wouldn’t be dating any time soon but they kept up appearances for their mother. She worried about Levi’s lack of dating.

Mikasa had dated a few people over the years but it was always difficult opening up. She knew that she couldn’t really talk about her previous life, shed freak the poor boy out, not only that but how could she relate with someone…normal.

There was also the weirdly close relationship the twins had. The ability to speak to each other without saying a word tended to freak people out a little. Also, Levi was a little…over-protective.

The dinner past quickly. They made idle chit-chat with their mother, spoke about her new neighbour who had quickly become one of the older woman’s best friends.

A light mist of rain made the streets look as if they were coated in fog. Levi watched as people hurried to their cars as they stayed under the awning of the restaurant.

“Go get the car.” Mikasa said as she pulled her coat tighter.

Levi scoffed. “Why the fuck should I?”

“Er….Maybe cause your supposed to be a gentleman” Mikasa suggested with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll get the car.” Their mother sighed fondly as she went to step out into the rain. Levi huffed and pulled her back.

“I’ll get it mum, you stay under here with Mikasa.” He said as he held his hand out for the car keys. He sent Mikasa a light glare as she smiled back.

Then he ran out into the rain.

“oo, I think I left my scarf in the bathroom. I’ll be back in just a second.”

“Okay, mum.” Mikasa replied and zipped up her coat as a sudden wind blew in to her.

The older woman walked back into the restaurant. Mikasa dazed out at the street, a taxi pulling up at the curb. A dark haired woman got out, her hair was tied in a side ponytail. Her skin was tanned and Mikasa knew that her eyes were kind. Mikasa’s breath froze in her throat, the words not coming out. The woman looked to be the same age as when Mikasa had last seen here, only putting her a few years ahead of the current girls age.

Carla Yeager leaned through the window and gave the taxi driver his payment, She collected her umbrella out of her bag and was about to start walking.

This may be Mikasa’s only chance, she may never see the woman again. Mikasa stepped into the rain her hand reaching forwards and tapping the woman on the shoulder.

Mikasa’s heart thundered in her chest. Golden eyes turned to her and Mikasa felt as if she was falling.

“Carla?” Mikasa asked.

Carla blinked at Mikasa in confusion. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

That was it. Mikasa pulled her sleeves of her coat down and took a step backwards. Mikasa couldn’t believe how stupid she had been to assume that everyone would have their memories just because she and Levi shared theirs. Maybe they were the only ones.

“Sorry, I must have got the wrong person.” Mikasa turned.

An umbrella was put over hear head. “I can’t believe you’re standing in the rain after making me get the car, Fucks sake Mikasa.” Levi cussed loudly.

“Ah, Levi…”

A sudden hand was on Mikasa’s shoulder pulling her around. Carla’s eyes were wide with unshed tears. Her amber eyes like pools of molten gold.

“Mikasa…Mikasa Ackerman?” Carla asked, her voice cracking.

Mikasa’s face felt hot as tear threatened to pour over. “Yeah, it’s me.”

Carla dropped her open umbrella on the floor and pulled Mikasa into a fierce hug. Levi watched the display with a raised eyebrow, not knowing who the woman was. Mikasa openly sobbed into the woman’s embrace, something that Levi wasn’t used to seeing. This must be someone important. Maybe a cadet that had died early on? A family member?

Carla pulled away from Mikasa and wiped her tears. “You’re so grown up, I didn’t recognise you.” She used her thumb to wipe away Mikasa’s tears. “You’re so beautiful”

Carla looked at Levi and bit her lip, she whispered in closely to Mikasa. “What happened, after I died, did you live a full life?” She asked.

Mikasa nodded. “We did. We joined the scouting legion. We made new friends and had lots of fun. We ate healthy meals and saw the ocean. We lived. We saw the end of the titans, every last one.” Mikasa had silent tears running down her face as she recited her life.

Levi nodded, he was correct, she was someone from the past. Levi held the umbrella over the three of them. “Are you going to introduce me or let me hold an umbrella for you like a glorified butler?” Levi snarked.

Mikasa smiled an evil little smile. Levi didn’t like it one bit. “Carla, this is my twin brother, Levi. He was a distant relative in the past and a corporal in the scouting legion.” Mikasa introduced him. “Levi, this is Carla…Eren’s mum.”

Levi froze in his spot. Carla smiled warmly at him, _Oh god, they have the same smile._ Levi felt his heart constrict.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Levi.”

“…” Levi was speechless.

Mikasa smiled. “Eren and Levi were very close.”

“To think he had such high ranking friends.” Carla laughed. “I’m surprised.”

“He was a handful, stubborn and never did what I told him to. He always looked to the left when he was lying so I caught on pretty quickly when he was about to get into trouble.” Levi explained. “He was pain in my ass, but I wouldn’t change him for the world.” Levi bit the inside of his cheek.

Carla had a light blush on her cheeks, she had a small smile on her face and fresh tears in her eyes.

“They were engaged but Levi died before they could get married.” Mikasa continued.

Carla’s bottom lip quiver and Levi spun to glare at Mikasa. What surprised him is when he was pulled into a strong warm hug. His grip on the umbrella almost falling away as the slightly older woman enveloped him.

“Thank you….thank you.” She whispered into his shoulder. “Thank you for loving Eren.”

Levi laughed. “It wasn’t that difficult.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that's bookmarked, commented, left kudos and taken the time to read my work.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasha and Connie refused to leave the café, in case Eren disappeared into thin air. Eren had opened up his apartment to them and told them to not to make a mess while he finished off the rest of his shift. He felt nervous and jittery all through his coffee making. He couldn’t wait to see Armin, after so many years the anticipation was driving in insane.   
Jean and Marco walked in a couple of minutes before closing time, the barista standing at the door turning people away let them in, instantly recognising them. 

“Hey Eren, wanna make me a Mocha?” Jean asked as he collapsed into a chair with a yawn. “ I’m tired and need caffeine.” 

“Fuck off, Jean. Make it yourself.” Eren said she he cleaned behind the counter. 

Jean was about to get pissy but a small wicked smile stretched across his lips. “I would, Yeager, but you make them so much better than I do. They’re perfect.” Jean sent a wink to Marco, who chuckled at what Jean was playing at. 

“Well, I suppose I could make you one.” Eren said, lapping up the attention. He started to busy himself making the coffee-hot chocolate mix. 

Jean grinned at Marco. “How was your day?” Marco asked. 

“It was good. I still need to cash up, but I’m betting it was a good day.” Eren smiled and put down two mochas to go. 

“Thanks, Yeager.” Jean said as he drank his. The sweet-bitter combination was to die for, he wasn’t lying when he said that Eren made the best Mochas.

“Here, Marco.” Eren handed one to Marco too. Marco smiled and thanked him. 

Eren started to cash up, taking the cash from the till and marking it down on the cashing up sheet he had beside it as he spoke to the couple.   
“Are you guys busy tonight?” Eren asked. 

Marco glanced at Jean, who shrugged. “We’re free, is everything okay?”

“ah, yeah, I just have a surprise in my apartment.”

“You’re not going to strip and propose a threesome, right? Cause I don’t swing that way.” Jean gave him a gross look. 

Eren make a false vomiting noise. “No thanks, not even if it was to save my life…and what do you mean you don’t swing that way? Last time I checked Marco was a guy…you are still a guy right.”

Marco laughed. 

The barista at the door gave Eren a wave as he closed the door and locked it behind him.

“I’m not Yeager-sexual but I am gay.”

“Thanks. Douche.” 

“This surprise?” Marco asked. 

Eren grinned and was tempted to tell them but instead he opened the door that lead to the apartment upstairs and motioned them through. Jean frowned and narrowed his eyes at Eren as he walked past, Marco followed. 

A loud crash came from above as they climbed the stairs. Eren groaned, he knew he couldn’t trust them not to break something. 

“What the fuck was that?” Jean asked. Eren sighed and motioned for Jean to open the door. “Its not a wild animal, is it? You know how I feel about dogs.” Eren shook his head as Jean turned the handle and opened the door. 

Marco stood on his toes to look over them into the small but spacious apartment. 

“You finally finished Eren? Sasha broke a mug” Connie shouted from the kitchen. 

“Did not!” Came Sasha’s answer. 

“Holy fucking shit!” Jean shouted as he barged into the apartment and straight to the kitchen. Sasha and Connie were trying to clear up the mess that they’d made on the kitchen floor, Eren could see a half-eaten sandwich on the table. They’d obviously helped themselves to the fridge. 

Sasha’s head shot up, her mouth open wide with surprise. “Jean!” She got to her feet as Connie jumped from the loud shout. 

Sasha had launched herself across the space, with the feral expression she used to get when she saw food. Jean held his arms out for her as she hugged him. 

“Oh my God! Marco!” Connie said excitedly. “Wait…you guys know right?” 

“Yeah, we remember. Jesus, how tight are you going to hug me. I can’t freaking breath.” Jean complained as Sasha detached herself and jumped forwards to hug Marco too. Marco rocked on his feel from the force of it. 

Connie walked over and grabbed Jean’s hand in what looked to be the start of a handshake but ended in a hug. 

“I can’t believe this is happening? Half the gang back together!” Connie exclaimed. 

“how’d you find us?” Jean asked. 

“Completely by mistake. Me and Sasha were only passing through and stopped for a coffee. Ended up in Eren’s place.” 

Marco and Sasha broke their hug, Marco moving forwards to hug Connie. Connie patted him on the back roughly with a grin. 

“Maybe my café is magical.” Eren said as he waggled his fingers. 

Eren sat them down at the table. He got a broom and started to sweep up the broken cup, popping the kettle on as he passed it. They spoke in hurried voices for the first half an hour, all of them speaking at once it seemed. Getting information out of each other on what they’d been up to, how much they remembered and who else they’d found. Jean and Marco were sad to inform them that Eren was the only person they’d found and overjoyed when Sasha and Connie mentioned Armin. Jean wasn’t too happy to hear about Annie. 

“I cant believe he’s marrying that harpy. She betrayed us, she killed people!” Jean clenched his fist, his nostrils flaring. 

“Jean, calm down.” Marco put a hand on his knee. 

“No way! She killed you! Are you just going to forgive her for that?” 

Marco shook his head sadly. “It’s all in the past. We all did things we weren’t proud of. She had a reason for doing what she did.” Marco frowned. “I remember her apologising over and over as she left me to die. I truly believe that she didn’t want to hurt anyone.” 

After Marco’s confession, Connie wiped away a fake tear. “Freckled Jesus, that’s what we’ll call you from now on.” 

Jean huffed and folded his arms, sinking in his chair. “Fine, I’ll play nice. She better apologise though.”

Eren shook his head with a laugh. This felt real, this felt like home, like they’d not been separated for years, like it was still the days in the barracks. Laughing and joking and telling stories.   
“I’m home! You better have cooked something delicious, you dirty little titan.” Isabel’s voice came from the hall.Eren froze, he’d completely forgotten to cook anything. Take out it was, then.   
Isabel came round the corner and froze. “oh, err…you have friends over, Eren.” She said awkwardly.

“Who’s that? Girlfriend?” Connie asked wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Eww, no. That’s my sister, Isabel. Isabel, this is Connie and Sasha.” He gestured in turn. “They’re from my previous life.”

Connie and Sasha’s eyes widened. “She believes you?”

Eren got up from his seat, so that Isabel could sit. He walked over to the kitchen side and started to make her a coffee. “Pretty hard not to.” Isabel said as she pulled a boot off. “I was there too. Died before wall Maria was breached.” 

“Wow! That’s so cool.” Sasha grinned. “What was it like? How did you die?”

“Pretty shitty. Titan ate me. So yeah…pretty shitty altogether.” She grinned. Eren put her coffee in front of her and leaned against the kitchen side. 

“Woah, you two are so similar looking!” Connie said in shock. “I mean, I know your siblings now… but do you think you were related there too?”

Eren cocked his head to the side. “We’ve never really discussed it. I suppose we could have been. It was a pretty small world. Mikasa and Levi were related afterall.” 

“wait…wait…Levi and Mikasa were related?” Sasha asked in a shocked voice. 

A knock came from the front door. Eren jumped slightly and pushed himself off from the side. He all but ran across the room, flinging the front door open. 

Armin had a large weekend bag slung over his shoulder. His blonde hair was back in a half updo, he looked older, his eyes having slight laugh lines. He was also at least a head taller than Eren. 

“Eren!” Armin exclaimed, dropping his bag and crushing Eren in a hug. “I’m so happy to meet you again!” he cried. 

Eren felt his eyes started to water as he wrapped his arms around Armin’s back. “Armin…”

The taller man held him tighter. Eren felt the tears start to drop. He was overwhelmed, he hadn’t seen Armin in so long and he had lost count of the times he’d stayed awake late at night, staring at his ceiling and wishing someone would turn up with the same memories as him. 

“Stop hogging, Armin! Geez, at least let me and Marco get a hug in.” Jean complained. 

Armin, his arms still around Eren, looked up in surprise. “Jean! Marco!” He laughed. “I guess this is a pretty big reunion.”

Eren and Armin separated. Jean and Marco went in for their hugs. Jean happily slapping Armin on the back and showing of his wedding ring.

Isabel was sitting kind of awkwardly at the table in the kitchen, a slight blush on her face. Eren noticed, dragging Armin over to meet her. 

“Armin, this is my younger sister Isabel. She died a little before wall Maria fell. She was friends with Levi.” 

Armin’s eyes widened slightly, he gave Isabel a kind smile. “It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for looking after Eren, I know he can be a huge pain.”

“Hey-“

“You’re….omg….You’re Armin Arlert! The famous French model!” Isabel exclaimed. “ I used to have a poster of you in my bedroom.”

“WHAT!” Eren shouted. “You-where was this picture? Why did I never see this?!”

“It was on the back of my door when I was twelve”

“You were a model?” Jean asked in shock. “A French model?” He said in confusion. 

“Ah yeah, for a few years in my teens and twenties. My accent is pretty much gone now. I’ve been living in England for almost 15 years now.”

“I can’t believe you were on the back of Izzy’s door this whole time.” Eren slumped in the chair next to her. 

“Is Arlert your real last name?” 

“Nah, it’s a stage name. They let me choose my own.” 

“Well this is all nice and stuff, but who wants to order pizza?” Sasha asked. The 104th laughed. Isabel smiled, happy for her brother but her heart gave a twinge.

When would she get to see her friends.


	8. Meeting in the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't mention how long ago that Carla met Mikasa and Levi. lets just say that it was more than a year ago.

The evening had gone by quickly. They’d ordered pizza, Sasha had eaten a large to herself, something that had all of them laughing with tears in their eyes as she devoured the thing. Eren noticed that Isabel was being strangely withdrawn and quiet though the whole thing, but she still looked as if she was enjoying herself so Eren didn’t think much of it.   
Everyone had left at about midnight, Jean and Marco had offered their spare room to Connie and Sasha. Armin on the other hand had refused to leave. He’d dropped his bag in Eren’s room and insisted that they’d be sleeping in the same bed like they used to do when they were children. 

Eren had sighed heavily, refusing to sleep in the same bed because Armin tended to kick. He’d pulled out the sofa bed in his room and set it up, he gave Armin the bed.   
Sadly, Eren ended up on the floor when Isabel dragged in her quilt and joined the slumber party. 

“You have a perfectly good bed six feet away, Isabel. Why do you have to sleep in my room?”

“I didn’t want to miss anything. I want to hear stories from the past.” She said with a yawn. 

Armin laughed. “You two are so alike.”

Isabel propped herself up on the sofa bed and grinned. “What was Eren like as a kid? I bet he was noisy and stupid, right?”

“Hey!”

“Yeah, he was. He was always getting into trouble. Mikasa always used to have to save his ass.”

“she didn’t save me that often. Don’t make me sound like a baby.”

Isabel laughed. “I can believe that. “ Yawn “Eren’s always been a hothead.”

Armin smiled and pulled the covers tightly around him. 

“Is Annie okay with you being here overnight? Wont she be mad?” Eren asked. 

Armin blushed, a small smile forming. “She’s on a business trip at the minute. I called her to tell her where I was going. She…she really want to apologise to you, to everyone really.”

Eren turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling. “I doesn’t matter anymore. We all did what we had to do. Annie included. I won’t hold a grudge.”

“Thanks, Eren.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep. I have early lectures tomorrow.”

A soft snore from Isabel told Eren that his older sister was already out for the count. He closed his eyes after setting an alarm and settled into the best position he could on the floor. He huffed before finally getting up and climbing into the bed beside Armin, the blond laughing at his old friend. 

********  
Eren in his lecture with a bored expression, the coffee in his hand the only thing keeping him awake. It was difficult sitting in a class so boring that he wanted to gorge out his eyes. He knows how to critique a journal article, so why does he have to do this lecture again? Oh yeah, his attendance will plummet if he misses every pointless class.   
Everybody started getting up and putting their things away, Eren realised that he’d blanked the entire lecture. Oh well. 

He picked up his things and followed the rest of the students out. He checked his watch, noting that he had a couple of hours before his next lecture. He sighed, if he was a good student he’d go to the library and make a start on his coursework but that wasn’t Eren. 

Eren slung his backpack over his shoulders, plugged in his headphones and started making the long walk down the hill from uni into the adjoining park.   
The air was cool but it was still bright outside. Perfect sketching weather, Eren thought to himself. 

The park was big, having field upon field of nothing but grass and trees, the play area was quite a distance from where Eren had decided to throw down his bag on the ground. He’d walked a fair distance away from the uni, it was on a little blip in the background. He was far enough away from everything, so far that he couldn’t see another person sitting around him. 

Eren pulled out a battered, doodled on A3 sketchbook. It was thick with things that Eren had stuck in, drawings trying to escape the confines of the elastic band strapped around it. He was about to flip it open he heard a heavy pained grunt beyond the trees. 

Eren frowned. He really really hoped it wasn’t some weird student on drugs or something. 

The grunt came again. This time with heavy breathing and a small yelp. 

A shiver went up Eren’s spine. He stood up, packing his book away and slinging his backpack onto his shoulder again, his phone was out of his pocket and he was ready to call the police if anything funny was going on. 

“Hello? Is someone there?” He called. He swallowed and waited. There was a little gasp from the person in the trees. 

“P-please help. I’m in labour.” The very pained woman’s voice called out. Eren’s heart almost stopped. 

“Holy Crap!” He ran into the trees. A woman had her back against a dark oak, her dark brown hair hiding her face as she breathed heavily. Eren called 999 and waited for an answer. The operator answered. “Hey, Hi. I’ve just found a pregnant woman in labour in Marketon Park. We need an ambulance.”

“Alright sir, I’ve got an ambulance on its way to you. Where abouts in the park are you?” 

“Eerrmmm, we’re between the university and the play area. Kind of near that big oak that was struck by lightning last month.”

Another huff came from the woman. “Aggguuhhh.” 

Eren dropped to his knees in front of the woman, putting a hand on her knee. “it’s okay, I’ve called for an ambulance. They’ll be here soon. Can you tell me your name?” Eren had seen enough hospital shows to know that asking questions kept the persons mind off the pain. 

“…Carla…” She breathed out. Her arms around her stomach, her eyes were closed tight but Eren couldn’t see much of her face beyond the hair.

“That’s a nice name.” Eren said with a kind smile. “It’s the same as my mum’s.” Eren rubbed Carla’s arm in comfort. 

“Wh-what’s your name?” she asked. 

“Oh, I’m Eren.” 

Carla’s head jerked up at the name. Her golden eyes widening, tears making them seem like they were swirling. Her cheeks she flushed red with exertion. Her eyes made contact with the tousled brown hair of the stranger in front of her. An unruly mess that she knew even a wide comb couldn’t get through some times.   
Her heart thundered in her chest, the pain of labour forgotten for the minute. 

“E-eren?”

Eren stared at the woman before him, the sound of sirens in the distance and getting nearer. The looked almost the same as when he’d last seen her. Her hair was in the same side ponytail, she looked the same age, maybe a little younger. 

“Eren, you’re Eren.” She smiled. Her hand outstretched before another wave of pain came over her. Eren grabbed onto her hand and held it tightly as Carla almost crushed it to get through her contraction. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Squeeze as hard as the like. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re Eren.” She cried. Not caring if the boy in front of her didn’t remember a thing. “You’re my Eren.” 

Eren’s felt his throat constrict, his eyes started to sting as he felt the tears start to drip. “That’s right, mum. It’s me….its me.” Eren cried happily. 

Carla’s face lit up in a huge smile, before going slack as she passed out. Eren dove forwards and caught her. 

“Hello!” A paramedic shouted as he ran through the trees with a stretcher. 

“We’re here! Quick she’s fainted!” Eren shouted, his eyes wide as he held his previous mother to his side, cradling her so that her stomach wouldn’t be jostled. 

The next few second passed in a blur as Eren was moved out of the way and Carla was placed on a stretcher and lifted by the four paramedics that had made their way over. Eren grabbed the woman’s bag that was discarded on the muddy ground and ran after them. 

“I’m coming too.” Eren said as he went to get into the ambulance with her. “I’m her cousin.” Eren lied as he was nodded at by the paramedic. He jumped into the back. “Is she going to be okay?”

“She’ll be fine. She’s just exhausted herself.” He said as he checked her vitals. “She probably felt safe enough with you to sleep for a few minutes. Loads of women do it.”  
Eren sighed in relief and slumped in his seat. 

************  
Eren followed Carla as she was pushed into a maternity ward and set up in a private room. A nurse informed Eren that her husband had been paged, apparently, he was a doctor. Eren grinned, his mother had a type. 

The other thing was, how the hell was he supposed to explain his being here to the husband? He wouldn’t take the cousins spiel right? Eren frowned and shrugged. They looked alike enough. He could say he was a distance cousin that doesn’t like going to family gatherings, that would work. Maybe?

“Is she okay? I came as fast as I could” The door swung open to reveal a short woman with strawberry blonde hair. Her face was flushed and she was out of breath from running.   
Eren’s eyes were as wide as saucers. The young woman dropped her bag and pointed at Eren in shock giving a little yelp of surprise. 

“Eren!” 

“Petra! What are you doing here?” Eren exclaimed jumping to his feet. 

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here? This is my sister’s room.” Petra hands gestured at the room in a flurry. 

Eren looked at the woman asleep in the bed and turned to Petra with a small smile. “I guess I should call you Aunty Petra from now on.” He laughed awkwardly. “Carla was my mum.”

Petra gave out a little burst of laughter. Her hands were shaking, her lips quivering and her eyes threatening tears. “I didn’t know. She didn’t mention she was from there, not that I did.” She smiled happily at Eren. “It’s good to see you again, Eren.”

“Petra, why are you standing in the doorway?” The male voice asked. 

Petra jumped, stepping more in the room to stand beside Eren. A clean shaven doctor came into the room, his brown hair tied back to keep it out his face. “Ah, Grisha, this is my friend Eren. He happed to find Carla, isn’t that a coincidence.” She gave an excuse for Eren being in the room.

Not that it was needed. 

“No fucking way.” Eren muttered out. Petra shot him a look that said ‘shut up’ “No god damn fucking way!” He exclaimed. 

“Eren, what have I told you about language like that?” Grisha laughed. 

“Am I missing something?” Petra asked.

Eren was frozen to the spot as his father came forwards. His arms open as he pulled Eren into a firm embrace. Eren didn’t know what to do with his arms as his father hugged him tighter. The last time he’d seen him….the last time. 

“You made me into a titan.” Eren said quietly. Grisha froze for a second before pulling Eren tighter, afraid he’d pull away and be gone forever. 

Eren raised his arms and put them loosely around Grisha. “It helped us win the war. Thanks, I guess.”

Grisha laughed happily.


	9. Unlikley Save

Eren’s eyes were dropping, having not slept much the night before and having to wake early for his classes, he was beyond tired. It was already reaching midnight and he hadn’t been allowed back into Carla’s room since he’d brought her in. 

“Maybe you should go home. Get some sleep, eat, take a shower?” The strawberry blonde sitting next to him suggested as she continued reading her book. “Labour takes a while.”

Eren sat up and rubbed his eyes. “I’m fine. I want to be here”

Petra sighed, putting her book down on the little coffee table in front of them. They’d been put in a private waiting room while Grisha tended to his wife. “She’s still going to be here when you come back. I’ll tell her where you’ve gone.” She smiled. “After I chew her out for never mentioning anything about the titans.” 

Eren frowned as his stomach rumbled. “I guess I could go home.” He pulled out his phone. “But you better message me as soon as it’s visiting time!”

“Of course I will! You’re going to have to meet your new little brother or sister.” 

Eren and Petra exchanged phone numbers. “I’m not really their older brother. We’re not related anymore.”

Petra pulled Eren into a hug. “I don’t think Carla will ever see you as anything but her son. Grisha was happy to see you too. You’ll always be their family.” 

Eren swallowed back tears. “Thanks, Petra.”

She pulled away and grinned. “That, of course, makes you my little nephew too.” She rustled his hair. 

“That’s really weird.”

“I guess it is….go on, get home and sleep. Off with you now.” She shooed him. 

Eren rolled his eyes and plucked his backpack off the floor. “Call me. As soon as anything happens.”

“You got it.”

Eren gave Petra a last hug and hurried out the waiting room. The sooner he got home, the sooner he could get back to the hospital. 

He’d messaged Isabell earlier to tell her he was visiting a friend in the hospital but he hadn’t told her it was someone from the past. He’d noticed her becoming more withdrawn with meeting new people from his old life. He could tell that if was making her sad and that made him feel guilty. So, until he managed to have a chat with his previous mother and father, he would keep it a secret. 

Eren started the short walk home from the hospital, only living a twenty-minute walk away. He zipped up his coat and yawned, he was going to put his headphones in but decided against it. It was late, dark and who knew what was lurking around the next corner. 

Eren had seen enough horror movies to know the person wearing headphones is the first to die. 

“- I wasn’t looking at your girlfriend weirdly.” A muffled voice shouted from an alley as Eren passed. Eren paused and frowned. 

“S’not what she said…but I guess that won’t matter after we’re done with ya.” The gruff voice answered. 

“Look man, you don’t want to do this.” The first voice pleaded. 

“Don’t tell me what I want to do.” Was the response. 

Eren really wished he hadn’t heard anything. He wished that he’d not happened across this, but he wasn’t the type to run away now that he had. 

The sounds of a fight quickly broke out. Negotiations seemed to be over. He heard the pained grunt of the first man. Abandoning all common sense, Eren ran into the fray.  
He really hoped he wouldn’t be returning to the hospital as a patient. 

The alley was dark, from the entrance to the exit but in the middle stood one street light that illuminated the grizzly scene before him.

A man was crouched on the floor, his head in his hands. He was on one knee, and looked to be trying to get up but with the constant barrage of kicking, Eren wasn’t surprised that he couldn’t. 

Eren took off his backpack and dropped it behind a bin. He didn’t need it constricting his movement. 

He pulled his hood up over his face. 

There were three men, beside the one on the floor. Eren didn’t announce his presence as he ran forwards, kicking the knee of the largest man. With a loud, surprised grunt, he dropped down. Eren took his opportunity to get close enough, pulling the man’s head into his knee. The crunch of the man’s nose breaking vibrated against his kneecap. 

The large man crumpled to the ground, unconscious. 

It had happed so quickly that he other men didn’t understand what had quite happened, but they’d stopped kicking the shit out of the person on the floor. 

A dark-haired man looking between his fallen comrade and Eren, snarled and came out him with full force. Eren smirked beneath his hood as he easily fell into a signature move that he hadn’t used since his first life, he hadn’t forgotten his training. 

He used the assailant’s strength against him, grabbing his shoulder, kicking his leg out from under him and flipping him to the floor. 

The dark-haired man chocked on air, unable to move from the shock of hitting the ground with such force. 

Eren looked up at the third guy and grinned. “Well…what are you waiting for?” Eren barked out, deep and quite frankly, for the third man’s point of voice, terrifying. 

He ditched his friend and ran, stumbling as he went. 

Eren helped the victim of the attack to his feet, putting as arm around his shoulder as he lifted him. The man, who Eren could see was well dressed and blonde, stumbled slightly but leant on Eren. As the passed the downed second man, the blonde kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

“Fucking assholes. That woman wasn’t even attractive.” The blonde man muttered. 

Eren almost laughed as he picked up his bag as they passed. “You okay, man? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“Nah, I’m good. Shit…” He hissed as he limped. “they split my damn lip. Thanks for the save. I’d smile but my face is fucked.”

Eren took a look at the guy he’d saved. He looked to be about Eren’s age, maybe a little older. Blonde sandy hair, he might be attractive but Eren couldn’t really tell beneath the blood that was gushing from a cut about his eyebrow and the beat up face. 

“You do look pretty shit. Do you live near here?” Eren asked. 

“No. Next town over. I only came here for that damn gin bar. Fuck sake. Should have listened and waited for my friends to finish work.

“Ah, okay. Erm….I guess I can take you to my place.” Eren said. “I’ll fuck you up of you do anything funny though.”

“I don’t doubt it. You well and truly screwed those guys over. How’d you learn to fight like that.”

“I’m naturally talented.”

The blonde man laughed at that as he and Eren continued back in silence, save for the few pained grunts. 

Eren took him round the back of the café, typing in the code and opening the door with his spare hand. He flipped on the light and took the guy to the staff room, he didn’t trust the guy enough to take him upstairs where his sister slept. 

“Where are we?” 

“Ah, my work. Well…my café. My apartments upstairs.” Eren explained as he lowered the guy onto one of the sofa’s. “What’s your name by the way?” Eren asked as he opened the filing cabinet and pulled out the first aid box. 

The blonde man on the sofa touched his swollen face. “Oh…It’s Farlan. What about you? What’s the name of my saviour?” 

“Eren.” He replied, pulling out a bottle of water and wad of gauze. 

“Aaron?”

“No. Eren. With an ‘E’” Eren was used to people getting his name wrong. He supposed that Farlan was too, seeing as he didn’t get pissed with Eren’s short reply.  
Eren started to clean up the blood off the Farlan’s face. He recognised the name but he couldn’t think where from. 

“You done this before?” Farlan asked as Eren tended to his cuts. 

“Which one? The vigilante stuff or first aid?” Eren asked.

Farlan smiled, grimacing when it shot a pain through his face. 

“I’ve tended to a few cut lips and grazes in my time. My older sister was awful for getting into fights at school. I had to patch her up a lot before coming home.” Eren said. “I’ve been in more fights that I’d like to admit, too. I didn’t start them though.” Eren placed a plaster over the cut. “Do you have anyone you can call? Those friends maybe?”

Farlan felt his cut where Eren had placed the plaster, holding a piece of gauze to his split lip. He got his phone out of his pocket and groaned at the slight of the smashed screen. 

“Shit. They broke my fucking phone.” Farlan complained. 

Eren dug his out his pocket and handed it over. “Ring them off mine.”

“Thanks. You really have saved me, Eren.” He typed in the number. “What’s your café called? I’m gonna ask them to pick me up.”

“ Its called ‘That coffee place’. I didn’t pick the name. My dad liked puns.” 

Farlan put the phone to his ear. “Hey….it’s Farlan.” He frowned. “Yeah, I’m fine. Well, I got beat up” Eren could hear the shouting from the other side of his phone as Farlan held it away from his ear. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry okay. A friend saved me, I’m at his place.” Farlan paused. “Please, please come pick me up. I’m at a café called ‘That coffee place’.” Farlan nodded. “Yeah, its not too far from the gin bar.” Farlan looked down at Eren phone as it announced ‘call ended’.

“Did they put the phone down on you?”

“Ah, yeah, but don’t worry. He’s coming to pick me up anyway. He’s not too happy about it.”

“Your dad?”

Farlan laughed. “God no. Best friend, I’m used to his antics. I’ve known him forever.”

“Do you want a coffee or something?” Eren asked. 

“Good god, yes. Black coffee please.” Farlan asked. 

“Small or Titan sized?” Eren asked. Farlan eyes slightly widened at the name of the cup. “I’m having a titan sized one. I’m seriously dying on my feet.”

“Titan?” Farlan laugh was more like a sarcastic snort. 

“Yeah, Izzy named the damn cup sizes. My sister-“ Eren motioned to the picture of the staff, Eren and Isabell in the middle grinning like maniacs. “she wanted something catchy.”

Farlan gave the photo a passing look and froze. He got up from the sofa and went in for a closer look, ignoring the pain shooting through his rib. His eyes widened at the sight of the red-haired girl at the front. She had an arm around Eren, both wearing matching aprons and stupid smiles. 

“Holy Shit.” Farlan exclaimed. He picked up the photo. “Holy fucking shit! That’s Isabel.” Farlan gasped. 

Eren cocked his head to the side and frowned. “You know Izzy?” 

“Yeah…yeah…I can’t freaking believe it!” Farlan put the picture down and turned to Eren. “I need to see her. Is she here?” He stepped forwards grabbing Eren’s shoulders.

“She’s probably sleeping.” Eren said. 

“Can you wake her. It’s really important.” Farlan urged. 

Eren frowned and shook off Farlan’s arms. 

“I think it might be best if you just come back in the morning. I don’t know you and there’s no way I’m letting you near my sleeping sister.”

Farlan clasped his hands together. “Look, I know this is really weird but has Isabel ever mentioned anything about titans to you?”

Eren froze, his eyes going, what felt like, impossibly large. “ you mean like, big naked, killing machines?” Eren asked. 

Farlan raised his hands to his mouth, a small sob escaping. “You’ve got to let me see her.” Farlan all but begged. 

“Shit, yeah, She’s going to flip a bitch.” Eren said as he opened the door and motioned for Farlan to follow. “Oh shit! You’re that Farlan! I know who you are, you lived with Iz in the underground city, right?”

Farlan stopped following Eren, looking at the back of his head as he continued up the stairs. He shook his head and continued following. “She’s told you about us?”

“Of course! You should know that she never shuts up.” Farlan smiled a small fond smile as Eren unlocked his door, pushing it open. “Stand there. I’ll wake her up.” Eren turned to him with a grin. “I can’t wait to see her face!” He exclaimed, “After meeting so many people from my past I’m so glad we’ve finally found one of hers.” Eren grinned before he went into Isabel’s room. Leaving Farlan standing in the hall with a question on his lips. 

Was Eren that Eren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave Kudos and a Comment! Comments are the fuel that sustains me. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Eren lightly knocked on Isabel's room before letting himself in. He didn't really go into her room on a regular basis and now he remembered why. It was an absolute pit. This had got to be one of the messiest rooms to had ever seen. Thankfully Isabel had left her bedside lamp on, otherwise Eren was sure he would have tripped over something. Her floor was caked in clothes that had been thrown on the floor, chairs and her dressing table.  _Levi would have a heart attack._ Eren through to himself as he stepped over the death trap of a room. 

"Iz, Izzy, Isabel?" Eren called as he got closer to her bed. 

The double bed was the only thing in the room that didn't have clothes on it. Isabel was bundled in her Harry Potter bedding, Gryffindor blanket pulled up under her nose. All that stuck out was her mess of red hair.

Eren got closer and sat on the end of the bed, giving her a little shake on the shoulder.

"Uggg...what?" Isabel asked groggily.

"I have a surprise for you." Eren replied with a grin on his face. 

"Its too early for surprises. Can't it wait till morning?" She whispered and pulled the sheet over her head. 

Eren wasn't having any of that, he pulled the blanket away from her entirely. Leaving her in just  her pjs. Isabel groaned and sat up. The left side of her face had an imprint from her pillow. 

"What the actual fuck, Eren. This better be good." She huffed as she shielded her eyes from the light. 

Eren got up and pulled Isabel's arm to get her to hurry up. Isabel sat up and reached for her blanket, pulling it around her shoulders like a shawl. She got to her feet and followed Eren out the room with a yawn. 

Eren stopped in her door way and turned to her. "Close your eyes" He demanded. 

Isabel whined but complied. Eren directed her out the room to where Farlan was waiting in the hall. Farlan returned Eren's smile with teary eyes. Eren removed his hold on Isabel and took a step back. 

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Eren said. 

Isabel signed and opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright light in the room. In front of her stood a blonde man with a kind smile and a bruise forming under on of his eyes. It took her a second to understand what was happening as he raised a hand in greeting. 

"Hey" He smiled. 

Isabel felt as of her heart had stopped. "Farlan?....Farlan!" she exclaimed closing the short distance between them, she flung herself at the startled blonde, who put his arms out and caught her. 

Eren watched the happy reunion with a grin on his face as Farlan tried to hold Isabel up. Eren heard him huff in pain as his sister seemingly squeezed him to death. 

"Farlan! I cant believe it! We meet again for the first time and all you can say is 'Hey'. I was hoping for a cliché reunion." Isabel complained into his shoulder.

"Haha, sorry. I'll try better next time." He said in a joking voice. 

Isabel pulled back to smile at him and faltered. "What happened to you? You're all beat up?"

"I sort of got into a bar fight. With three guys." Farlan grimaced. "Your brother saved me."

Isabel smiled. "I'm glad....not that you got into a fight. That Eren was the one to save you and he brought you back here, obviously." She backtracked. Isabel went back in for a hug and smiled into Farlan's chest as his arms reached around her and pulled her in closer. 

Eren smiled and yawned. "Well, this is all very touching but I think i'm going to have a shower and a nap." He announced. "Please don't do anything loud."

The implication that Eren had put down was strong. Isabel's cheeks flared in embarrassment. The sound of Eren's phone ringing saved him from getting shouted at. Eren pulled the phone out of the pocked and frown at the unknown number before realising that it was probably Farlan's friend coming to pick him up. 

"I think this is for you." Eren said as held the phone out for Farlan to take. 

"I think you should answer it. I have my arms full at the minute."

Eren frowned and opened the call. 

"Hello?" Eren answered. 

static came from the other side, followed by a puff of air. "I'm outside, get your shit together and get out here." The male voice replied. He sounded tired and annoyed. The phone shook in Eren's hand. "Did you hear me? Hello? ah, shit...this is Farlan's friend right?"

The voice was unmistakable, sure it still sounded tired but not as tired as it had before. The same curt tone, the same bad attitude. Eren heart was beating faster than he had thought it ever could, the hand that was holding the phone was cold but sweaty at the same time. 

"Oi, shithead. Put Farlan on." he said.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Isabel asked. 

Eren didn't say anything as he rushed past Isabel and Farlan, the phone in his hand. 

"Bro?" Isabel question. Eren thrust the phone at Farlan, who managed to catch it and hold Isabel back. 

Eren was gone in a flash, the door almost ripped off its hinges in his rush to get out the room. He flew down the stairs faster than he ever had been, almost falling once of twice. His heart was in his throat, thundering louder than possible. 

Eren raced round the corner and stopped. He could see a silhouetted shadow of a man standing on his door step. Eren swallowed suddenly nervous. He brushed a hand through his hair. This was it. This is what he's been waiting for.

Eren turned the key in the lock. The shadow stepped back as the door was opened. 

"About fucking time. How long do you expect me to wait in the shitty cold at fuck know's what time in the morning, you shitty bastard?" Levi complained as he blew his breath out as to make his point over how cold it was. He was dressed all in back. His hair was still in the same familiar style. he hadn't turned to look at the door yet, he was fumbling around in his coat pockets for his car keys. 

Eren thought his heart was going to explode with how loud it was being, surely he could hear it trying to jump out of his chest. 

" Corporal Levi" Eren spoke. 

Levi's searching stopped, his back going ridged as he took a sharp intake of breath. He turned so fast that Eren was sure he's get whiplash from the action. Levi's eyes turned, his face illuminated by the light behind Eren, his skin had an other-worldly glow. 

"Eren..." Levi breathed out. Eren jumped down the last step, giving Levi a spilt second to catch him. He fell heavily into the smaller man, causing them to both crash to the floor. Levi hand was threaded into his hair, the other holding him at the waist. Eren sat between Levi's legs, his arms around his neck, warm hot tears falling onto Levi's expensive designer jacket, put he couldn't find it in his to care.

Levi put his hands on Eren's shoulder and pushed him back slightly. "Eren, I want to see your face."

The teen pushed back and wiped at his eyes as Levi smiled. Levi's cold hands took either side of Eren's face. His thumbs wiping away the tears that Eren has missed. "Levi, I missed you so much." Eren croaked out.

A small rare smile made its way onto Levi's face. "I missed you too. I've been looking for you, you shitty little brat."  With that Levi pulled Eren the short distance down into a long awaited kiss. 

Eren's lips were warm and lit a fire under Levi, as he pulled the younger man into a deeper kiss. His hands returned to Eren's hair as he tried to pull him ever closer. Eren sighed in bliss into the kiss, Levi taking advantage and licking Eren's lips for entrance. Eren met Levi's passion as he let his ravage his mouth. Eren's fingers thread into the coarse undercut, the longer strands dancing at the tips of his fingers. 

When Levi pulled away to breath there was a clapping from behind Eren's back. Eren's cheeks reddened as he put his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi was about to turn his glare on Farlan when he noticed the shorter girl with her arm around Farlan's middle. 

"Geez Bro, you told me to be not be loud and here you are on the path outside our apartment with your tongue down someone's throat." 

"Isabel..." Levi's eyes were wide as he looked between the shit-eating grin of Farlan and Isabel's face to Eren. 

"Hey, big bro." Isabel ginned as she detached herself from Farlan, falling to her knees as she group hugged Levi and Eren. "I'm so happy right now. I think I might explode." 

"Are you happy I went to that bar now, Levi?"

Levi looked to Farlan over the two people that were crushed into his arms. He didn't care that he was sitting on the cold, dirty ground. The bruises and cuts on Farlan's face stood out against the light of the hallway. 

"Yeah, I guess you getting into another shitty fight actually turned out well this time." Levi drawled. 

Isabel grinned and started to get up, Farlan coming forwards to help her stand. "Come inside, Come inside. I'll make some tea. I have your favourite tea, big bro."

"Izzy, don't you think those two would like some alone time?" Farlan hinted. 

Isabel snorted. "They have all the time in the world for that."

Levi hugged Eren one last time before he felt the slightly taller teen shift he stand. Eren took Levi's hand and pulled him to his feet, he didn't drop Levi's hand. 

 _All the time in the world._ Levi thought.  _I suppose we do._ He smiled at Eren and his entwined fingers. "I want a black tea, with two sugars." Levi smiled as he was pulled into the warmth of the house by Eren.

"I should call my sister." He said he himself.

 "Huh?" Eren asked. 

"Nothing."  _That can wait till later, right now I want Eren all to myself._

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Eren had a silly smile on his face, he was holding his cup of tea with his right hand, and Levi’s hand with his left. Levi gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand slightly. Eren grinned again.

“Aww, you two are so cute.” Farlan said in a mock squee. Isabel punched him lightly on the arm.

“They are cute and you know it. So bro?”

“Yeah?-“

“What-“

Levi and Eren spoke at the same time. Isabel groaned, slumping in her chair.

“I guess I’m going to have to stoop calling you ‘bro’”

“Which one? To be fair, I think it should be Levi, seeing as how I’m your actual flesh and blood brother.” Eren said with a shrug.

“I was ‘bro’ first. Just putting that out there, shitty brat.” Levi smiled as he sipped his tea. “I can’t believe you found the exact tea I used to drink. How old is this shit?”

“Funny story, Eren and I didn’t even know the other was a reincarnate till we tried this tea. You know, this year.” Isabel said dramatically with a wave of her hand.

“You’re kidding!” Farlan exclaimed. “How did it take you so long to figure that out?”

Eren and Isabel shared a look, their green eyes which were full of mirth and happiness seemed to dull.

“We never used to really talk, you know, sibling rivalry and all.” Isabel said.

Eren continued. “It changed last year though. We were in a car crash-“

“Side collision from a truck-“ Isabel interrupted.

“I managed to shield Isabel from the impact. Our parents died on impact.” Eren said quietly. He couldn’t help but feel guilty as he remembered his encounter with his previous parents in the hospital today. Eren felt Levi’s grip on his hand become tighter.

“I’m so sorry, but I’m glad neither of you were hurt.” Levi said.

Farlan nodded in agreement, slinging an arm around Isabel’s shoulder.

“I..erm…need to tell you something, Iz.” Eren said, scratching behind his head nervously. Isabel raised an eyebrow. “Well, I kind of found woman in labour in the park today.”

“Holy crap! Was she alright?”

“Yeah, its just…err.” Eren took a deep breath. “It was my mum, from the other life, the past one.” Eren said quickly.

Levi’s eyes widened in shock. Isabel took a sip from her tea, her eyes downcast.

“Oh….that’s great, Eren.” She said forlornly. Eren could see the clock ticking in her head as she imagined the worst things. Eren reached across the table and took her hand. Isabel look up, startled at the touch.

“She’s isn’t my mum anymore. You’re my family Isabel but I am going to see her. I want you to come with me. She’ll love you. I promise.”

Isabel smiled, trying to hold back the tears.

“You have such a nice brother, Izzy. I don’t think my siblings would ever say that to me.” Farlan said.

“I hear you there.” Levi said with a snort.

Farlan grinned. “Yeah, Levi’s sister is scary as all hell. Seriously…” Farlan leant forwards for impact. “…she punched me in the face once, because I ate her yogurt.”

“You have a sister?” Eren said excitedly. “What’s she like? Do you think she’ll like me?”

“She’s alright. We live together, like you and Iz. You don’t have to worry about her not liking you either. Trust me.” Levi said.

Eren smiled softly.

“You two are such love birds, geez.” Isabel pretended to make gagging noises.

“Can I not smile at my fiancé?” Levi deadpanned.

Isabel froze. “Oh Mem Gee! Fiancé? Eren, you didn’t tell me!”

Farlan grimaced at the high-pitched squeal. He hadn’t missed that.  

Before the questioning could start, Levi’s phone started to ring.

Levi reached into his pocked and pulled out his phone, glancing at the called ID. _Mikasa._

“It’s my sister. Guess her ears were burning or some shit.” Levi answered the phone. “What?”

“…Lee…it isn’t him.” The sniffling sound of his sister came over the phone.

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked, sitting up straight.

Another sob came down the phone. “Carla, she gave birth, It’s a girl. It isn’t Eren.”

Levi grimaced. “hey, calm down. Okay. You knew it wouldn’t be him. We’ve talked about this.”

“I just thought…that maybe…” She sniffed.

Everyone around the table looked on in concern at the one sided chat.

“Is something wrong?” Eren asked quietly.

Levi shook his head. “Are you at home?”

“Yeah. I’m at home. Where are you?” Mikasa sounded a little better, her throat still scratchy.

“I’ve picked up Farlan from a friend’s. He got into another fight.”

Farlan groaned and put his head in his hands.

“Another one?” Mikasa’s voice was cold on the other side of the phone.

“Yeah and his rescuer is quite the looker.” He winked at Eren. Isabel snorted on a laugh.

“I’m not looking for a boyfriend” Mikasa said.

Levi scoffed, “Not for you, this brat is mine.”

Eren was squirming in his chair. Overhearing what Levi was saying about his was so embarrassing.

“You better not cheat on, Eren.” Mikasa’s voice was deadly.

“You know I would never. Don’t be stupid.”

“Levi…are you fucking with me?” Mikasa’s voice was void of emotions. “Levi?”

“Levi?” Eren asked. “Are you going to let us in on this?”

“Yeah, your face is creepy as all hell right now.” Isabel said.

Levi was smiling in a way that told you that he was playing with the person on the phone. Eren raised an eyebrow.

“I’m putting you on speaker phone.” Levi announced. He placed the phone down on the table and pressed the speaker button.

“Don’t put me on speaker, you shit. You know I fucking ha-“

“Hello Levi’s sister!” Isabel shouted.

“for fuck sake, Levi.”

Eren thought the voice sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite place it with all the cussing. She didn’t sound happy anyway.

“Hello.” The voice sighed. “Just so you know, Farlan, I’m going to be giving you hell for getting into another fight.”

Farlan groaned. “It wasn’t my fault, Kas! This guy thought I was looking at his girl and I totally wasn’t because she was ugly as fuck!”

“It wasn’t a fair fight anyway.” Eren cut in. “Three on one is dirty.”

Levi’s sister was quiet on the other line. Eren was worried he’d said something wrong, made a bad impression and she’s put the phone down. Maybe she’d hate him forever and not let him see Levi again!

He was brought out of his thoughts by the exclamation of his name from the phone.

“Eren? Eren? Is that Eren? Levi! Is that Eren?!” She shouted.

Levi folded his arms and sat back. Eren was frozen as he tried to place the familiar voice, someone…someone close.

“Eren, meet my lovely twin sister. Mikasa.”

Eren almost fell off his chair in shock as he jumped as Mikasa called his name again in a cry.

“Mikasa! Oh my god, you Levi’s….what the heck…that’s so strange.” Eren started laughing, he felt tears start to run down his face.

“You dummy.” Mikasa sobbed. “We’ve been looking for you…*sniffle* Why were you so damn hard to find?”

“Am I supposed to know what’s going on?” Isabel mock whispered to Farlan.

“Mikasa is Levi’s twin, who also happens to be Eren’s adopted sister from titan times.” Farlan mocked back.

Isabel nodded her head in understanding and winked. There was a lot of ugly crying from the other end of the phone, Eren wasn’t much better as he laughed and cried. Levi rolled his eyes, in a fond way.

“Hello, Levi’s sister!?” Isabel exclaimed. “I’m Eren’s older sister, Isabel. But I used to be Levi’s somewhat sister. Hope we get along, sis!” She grinned.

Mikasa laughed through her tears. “We’ll get along, I’m sure. Where are you? I’m coming other.”

“Mikasa. It’s four in the morning. At least let us get some sleep before you charge in and steal all my Eren time.” Levi complained.

 _“Your_ Eren time!” Mikasa growled. “How long have you known where he is?” She asked, gone was the crying girl on the phone.

“About an hour ago.” Levi replied.

“And you didn’t ring me straight away…you’re a dead man, Lee.”

“We live in the apartment above ‘That coffee place’. We actually open in 3 hours, why not come by then.” Isabel yawned.

Eren, who had been watching her yawned as well, not realising how tired he’d gotten.

“Fine. I know the place, I’ll be there at 7. I cant wait to see you Eren, I’ll bring round all the Christmas and birthday presents I’ve been saving. I can’t-“

Levi’s ended the call with a swipe of his hand. “She never shuts us. Fucking hell. All you have is three freaking house before that bitch gets here.”

Eren and Isabel were staring dumbly in shock at the abrupt ending to the phone call.

“She’s already going to hit me. May as well make it worth it.” Levi huffed. “So Eren, where’s you bedroom?”


	12. Chapter 12

Isabel had to open the café on her own that morning, Eren was sleeping like the dead and she really really really didn’t want to go into that room. The horrors that she could witness made her shudder even now as she made a café latte for Farlan.

The usual bustle of students and people getting their coffee fix before work was in full force. Isabel was running on auto-pilot making the coffee as her cashier took the orders.

The could see the same girls she’s seen last night before closing siting outside. She’d been seeing them off and on for about a week now. The tall one with the freckles and the little blonde girl looked to be in their late teens, probably no older than 16.

Isabel couldn’t help but feel a sort of kinship with them. They were probably runaways.  She thought she’d been them begging yesterday.

Isabel sighed. “Will you do me a favour, Farlan?”

The blonde sipped his coffee and nodded. His eye looked considerable better than last night, after he’d had a shower and washed the blood off. He’d also borrowed some of Eren’s clothes. Thankfully they were about the same size.

“Sure, what’s up?”

Isabel shouted an order up and turned to talk to Farlan. “You see the girls outside.” She motioned with her head. “Invite them in. Tell ‘em there’s a drink and breakfast roll on the house for ‘em.” She said.

Farlan looked over the two girls and smiled at Isabel. “Sure.”

Isabel watched as Farlan went outside and talked to the girls. She saw him hold up his arms in surrender as the talk girl got in his face. Farlan pointed in to Isabel, she gave a little wave from behind the counter.

The blonde girl put a hand on her friends arm and smiled at Farlan, nodding. They made there way in.

There wasn’t a line at the till anymore. Isabel asked the guy on the till to collect the empty glasses as she smiled at the girls.

“You guys what a drink? It’s on me.”

The blonde girl was wearing an oversized coat, obviously belonging to her dark haired friend.

“You’re not gonna call the cops are you?” The tall girl demanded.

Isabel smiled. “Nah, you don’t have to worry. You girls have been around my café a couple of days now, you runaways?” She asked.

The blonde looked up at her friend with wide eyes.

“Yeah, so what if we are?”

“I’ve been in your position, a very long time ago, I know its not much but you guys can have whatever breakfast item and coffee you want.” Isabel grinned.

The tall girl looked suspicious before she seemed to relax as the blonde girl held her hand.

“Thank you so much” The blonde said.

“No, problem. What would you like?”

Isabel sat them down with drinks and food in the warmest place in the café. They didn’t talk to Isabel much more than necessary and the tall girl was always looking over her shoulder. Like she was worried something would happen. They wouldn’t tell Isabel their names, not that she blamed them.

“Isabel, pst, Isabel” She heard her name being called.

Isabel looked behind her to see Eren, bedhead galore. “We’re out of coffee upstairs. Captain, I mean Levi, is really grumpy without his morning coffee.”

Isabel laughed as her brother blushed.

“is that what he makes you call in bed, Eren? Captain Levi.” Farlan guffawed, a little too loudly.

Eren’s face was bright red, Isabel was loving it. The sudden sound of a chair being pushed back loudly and dropping to the floor alerted the three to the girls in the corner. Eren couldn’t quite see found the corner.

The blonde girl was the source of the commotion. She was speed walking towards the counted, she slammed her hands down and tried to look for the person they were talking to. She was sure she’d heard some familiar names.

Blue eyes met shocked green as she stared Eren down as he tried to hide behind the half-closed door.

“Eren!”

“Historia!”

Isabel looked between the two. “Let me guess, titans?”

The blonde’s, Historia’s, bodyguard/friend was making her way towards the four of them. She slumped an arm over Historia and grinned through her bite of bacon sandwich.

“Well, Eren Jaeger. It that isn’t sex hair I don’t know what is.”

“Oh god, Ymir. Why?” Eren complained.

“So, I guess right, Titans.” Isabel rolled her eyes. “What is this place, the time traveling café?” She lifted up the bar between the customers and back. “Come on you two, I bet your dying to hug my brother.”

Historia walked through with a smile. Eren opened the door for them to come in. Isabel could see Historia hugging Eren and Ymir messing up his hair even more before it slung shut.

Isabel shook her head and laughed. “I guess Eren was pretty popular in the past.”

“From what I heard, he saved the world.” Farlan said.

“You’re shitting me? I know he said he killed all the titans but I thought he was exaggerating.”

Farlan shrugged. “Not like I was there and the people that told me are pretty bias.”

Isabel got to making the coffee that Eren had asked for, once made she picked up the rest of those girls drinks and food and put them all on a tray.

“Take these up for me, Far.”

Farlan smirked. “What did your last slave die of?”

“He has really bad bed hair right now” Isabel joked.

Farlan laughed and did what she’d asked. Isabel went about tidying the counters. The other staff members were making drinks. The bell above the door dinged and in walked one of the prettiest girls that Isabel had ever seen.

Her hair was dark and sleek, shining in the dull lighting from the café. She looked like a model with her obvious designer label leather jacket and red scarf. She walked over to the counter.

“I’m here to see Eren” She said to the guy on tills.

Isabel grinned. “Hey!” She waved and walked over to them. “I’m Isabel. Eren’s sister.”

The girl gave her a slight smile. “I’m Mikasa.” She held her hand out to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” Isabel grinned, shaking her hand. She turned to her staff. “I’m taking Kas upstairs. Back down soon.” Still holding Mikasa’s hand, she dragged the girl round the counter.

When they were in the back she turned and grinned at Mikasa. “We swapped brothers this time around, funny huh?”

Mikasa smiled. “I guess it is. Though you look more like Eren than I was expecting.”

Isabel smiled. “We were probably related back then.”

“I’m glad he had someone looking out for him. He can be such a handful.” Mikasa said.

Farlan opened the door and was about to head door the stairs. Spotting the two he stopped. “Oh Hi, Mikasa.”

Mikasa’s happy aura turned to one of deadly anger. Isabel was shocked at the sudden chance.

“Farlan, what have you done to you face? I told you not to go to that bar. Geez” Mikasa said as she stormed up the rest of the stairs and inspected Farlan.

“Sorry, Mum.” Farlan said sarcastically.

“You better be, next time you might not be as lucky. You might end up in big trouble.” Mikasa reprimanded him. “Talking about people in trouble, where is my dear twin brother?”

Isabel grimace from behind sharing a look with Farlan.

“Just to warn you, Mikasa, some girls called Ymir and Historia are in there too.” Isabel said.

“They’re in the shower.” Farlan replied.

“Together?” Isabel asked.

Farlan nodded. “Levi took one look at them and basically threw them in.”

Mikasa made her way around Farlan and walked into the apartment. Isabel ran after her. She couldn’t miss this. It was probably going to be epic.

* * * *

Contrary to what Ymir had said, Eren did not have sex with Levi last night. All they did was sleep and it was the best moment of Eren’s life. They’d got into bed and Levi had held him. His warm spreading through Eren like a security blanket. Eren had never felt so relaxed in his life. He had felt like he was floating.

Usually it took Eren ages to fall asleep but last night he’d fallen so peacefully. Getting to wake up next to Levi was like a dream. Rolling over and seeing him there was up there in his top ten moments ever.

Farlan had bought their coffee up and Levi had pushed Ymir and Historia into the bathroom, telling them he’d cook them breakfast because they were skin and bones.

It was as he they were back in the cabin all those years ago.

“What are you grinning about?” Levi asked as he sipped his coffee.

“I’m just really happy. It’s like a dream” Eren smiled.

Levi took his hand and smiled. “I’m not going to disappear, by the way brat, how old are you?”

“I’m 18, how old are you?”

“27, not as bad this time I suppose.” Levi said.

Eren snorted. “You’re still a cradle robber though.” Levi slapped the back of his head. Eren continues laughing. “Wow, domestic violence.”

The door flung over. Eren froze, the woman walking in was older than the last time he’d seen her. Levi leaned back in his chair and frowned.

“Eren!” Mikasa called as she quick marched over. Her arms swallowed Eren in a hug so tight that Eren thought he wouldn’t breath again.

“Mikasa. I’ve missed you so much.” Eren said, returning her hug. “But you’re chocking me.”

Mikasa lightened her hug but didn’t let go. “You’re such an idiot. Why did you have to go and be such an idiot?” She said sternly, tears in her eyes.

Levi raised an eyebrow.

Eren laughed awkwardly. “I’m sorry, Mikasa, I didn’t want Levi to have to do it.”

“Do what?” Levi asked.

Mikasa didn’t say anything but she avoided looking at Levi.

“Killing me.” Eren said like it was the most obvious thing.

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “What are you talking about?”

“What do you mean what am I talking about? The order came from HQ to eliminate all titans, including me. I didn’t want you to have to go through that, so I killed myself.”

Mikasa pulled away and refused to look at Levi as he jumped to his feet. “I died before you, Eren, I wouldn’t have had to kill you.”

Eren looked confused. “Mikasa told me you were alive.”

“So you killed yourself?!” Levi exclaimed.

Farlan and Isabel, forgotten at the door slowly pulled it shut and went downstairs. Not wanting to get involved.

“So you wouldn’t have to!” Eren exclaimed. Standing too. Both of them faced Mikasa. Who had lived far longer than they had.

“Mikasa, explain.” They demanded.

Mikasa flushed and pulled out a chair, sitting down. “Levi died and when I found Eren, I told him you were still alive. He knew about the order from HQ. I was hoping I’d manage to convince him to come back with me if you were alive.” She took a deep breath. “But he wanted to save you from that, so he killed himself. I couldn’t do anything.” Mikasa cried.

Levi clenched his teeth. “You’re both idiots.” He said as he gathered them in a hug.

“I’m sorry.” Mikasa and Eren said at the same time.

Levi rolled his eyes. “How did I get stuck with two morons?”

Ymir announced her presents at that moments, towelling her hair. “I guess you’re just lucky like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Check out my other stories. I've done a couple of one-shots. More to come. I've been off work for a week due to the company going into liquidation! But fear not, i now have a masters degree and will be running away from retail forever. But in the meantime you guys get loads of updates. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the firts time i've used archive of our own, so it might take me some getting used to. Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm highly dyslexic and sometimes don't pick up on it no matter how many times i read it. Thank you for taking the time to read. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
